familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Szczęsny family of Płońsk, Poland
This page documents the 'Szczęsny family' that resided between the cities of Płońsk and Płock in Poland since the 1700s. At least one branch of the family continue to reside in Płock, while several other branches have emigrated the the United States. Family #1: Wincenty Szczęsny Family *Wincenty Szczęsny (1771-1841) (spouse unknown) **Franciszek Szczęsny (1817-?) (married Petronella Zygmuntowicz) ***Katarzyna Szczęsna (1840-?) (married Klemens Ziółkowski (c1813-?)) ***Jan Szczęsny (1842-?) ****? Szczęsna ****Antoni Szczęsny ****Franciszka Szczęsna (1880-?) ****Józef Szczęsny ****Bolesław Szczęsny ****Władysław Szczęsny (1898-1963) *****Marianna Szczęsna (1931-2008) (married Stefan Krupiński) ******Wiesława Krupińska (1951-) (married Zbigniew Rudowski (1950-)) *******Marcin Rudowski (1982-) *******Rafał Rudowski (1984-) ******Janina Krupińska (1952-) (married Andrzej Siewierski) *******Małgorzata Siewierska (1971-) ******Zofia Krupińska (1952-) (married Kazimierz Skowroński) *******Katarzyna Skowrońska (1970-) (married Jarek Grabowski) ********Joasia Grabowska *******Grzegorz Skowroński *******Magda Skowrońska ******Zbigniew Krupiński (1955-) (married Irena ?) *******Barbara Krupińska *******Andrzej Krupiński *****Kazimierz Szczęsny (1933-2000) (married Józefa Czechowska) ******Władysław Szczęsny (married Barbara ?) *******Sebastian Szczęsny ******Janusz Szczęsny ******Maryla Szczęsna ******Wioletta Szczęsna ******Edyta Szczęsna ******Hanna Szczęsna ******Sebastian Szczęsny *****Adela Szczęsna (1929-1995) (married Stanisław Żebrowski (1915-1976)) ******Janusz Żebrowski (married Wiesława ?) *******Karolina Żebrowska *******Natalia Żebrowska ******Krzysztof Żebrowski (married Maria ?) *******Michał Żebrowski *******Katarzyna Żebrowska *****Alina Szczęsna (married Stanisław Gołębiewski) *****Krystyna Szczęsna (married Jan Czachowicz) ******Józek Czachowicz (married Krystyna ?) *******Paweł Czachowicz *******Agnieszka Czachowicz ******Zosia Czachowicz *******Danuta *******Małgorzata *******Jacek ******Helena Czachowicz (married Mieczysław Umiastowski) *******Beata Umiastowska *******Krzysztof Umiastowski ******Joasia Czachowicz (married Paweł Zalewski) *******Monika Zalewska ******Anna Czachowicz (married Jan Wrona) *******Andrzej Wrona *******Włodzimierz Wrona ***Fraciszka Szczęsna (1847-?) (married Roch Ziółkowski) ***Marianna Szczęsna (1849-?) (married Franciszek Królikowski) ***Wojciech Szczęsny (1854-aft1892) (born in Nowa Wieś, resided in Wilamowice, married Anna Staszewska in Gumino; click here for descendants) ****Stanislaw Szczesny (c1880-aft1920) ****Feliks Szczęsny (1888-1926) (married Klawija Dzyban; click here for descendants) ****Michal Stefan Szczesny (c1889-1941) (married Barbara Dzyban; click here for descendants) ****Bronislaw Szczesny (c1892-aft1920) (married Kazimiera Sikorska; click here for descendants) ***Józefa Szczęsna (1859-?) (married Hipolit Nidzborski) ***Marcin Szczęsny (c1860-aft1889) (resided in Kucice, married Mary Jasiewska; click here for descendants) ****Mariana Szczesna ****Andrzej Stanley Szczesny (1887-aft1942) (married Eva Drval; click here for descendants) ****Leonora Szczesna (c1889-aft1911) (resided in Kucice, immigrated to Jersey City, NJ) ****Szczepan Szczęsny (1892-1973) (likely a son, but possibly a nephew of Marcin, married Franciszka ?) *****Tadeusz Szczęsny (1928-2005) ******Stanisław Szczęsny (1953-1996) ****Stefan Szczesny (possibly the same person as Szczepan) Family #2: Anna Szczęsna Family *''(unknown father)'' Szczęsny **Ludwika Szczęsna (c1882-?) (married Stanislaw Keller, immigrated to Southampton, Massachussets) ***Frank Keller (c1900-?) ***Helen Keller (c1903-?) ***Walter J. Keller (c1910-?) ***Marion Keller (c1912-?) ***Bertha Keller (c1916-?) ***Joseph Keller (c1924-?) **Anna Szczęsna (1886-?) (resided in Plock, immigrated to Southampton, Massachussets Family #3: Emanuel Szczesny Family *Emanuel Szczesny (1986-) Map The following map illustrates the towns of Wilamowice and Kucice in Poland. Immigration to the United States Two brothers Wojciech Szczęsny (1854-aft1892) and Marcin Szczęsny (c1860-aft1889), had at least eight children who immigrated to Jersey City, New Jersey, in the early 20th century. World War I According to an e-mail from Wiesława Rudowska, Jan Szczęsny (1842-?), brother of Wojciech and Marcin, died in World War I, along with his sons, presumably in Poland. Category:Families Category:Szczesny (surname)